Summon Night 3 ~ Inherited Flames
Inherited Flames (受け継がれし炎, uketsugareshi honoo) is a light novel based in Summon Night 3. It is presumably not canon as it mixes many different endings from the original game and has some inconsistencies with the source material. The book has elements coming from Nup, Azlier and Ishlar’s routes, taking place about a year after the main campaign. The main character is Aty with Nup as the student. The story was written by Miyakozuki Kei, with new characters designed by Iizuka Takeshi (Kuroboshi Kouhaku) and illustrated by Kawaku (who also did the new event illustrations for the Summon Night 3 remake for PSP). Plot Nup was enlisted in a military school in Ulgorla since he returned from the Forsaken Island about a year ago. After long periods of studying and training, he finally gets a vacation and decides to spend his free time with his friends from Island. Nup embarks on Kyle's crew pirate ship to make the trip back. Inside the ship he meet with Sonolar again after some months and she gets angry at him because he is now a bit taller than she is. During the trip, Nup remember who he practically made a love confession to his teacher Aty on the last time he was in the island and who he promised her that he would graduate and become someone who could protect her. When he gets to the island, he finally reunite with his teacher but hiding behind her was Ishlar, now with the mind of a child after the shock he took from the decisive battle. He still cannot forgive Ishlar for what his done, even though he lost his memories. Aty volunteered herself to take care of Ishlar, but Nup feels jealous saying that this is not fair, since they old enemy is all the time by the side of his beloved teacher. He also met with Azlier who hasn’t left the army and now has the resolve to rise even higher in the ranks for Ishlar and her own sake. Later, she returns to the Empire, entrusting her brother with Aty. During the night, Nup notices screaming voices coming from Aty’s room and finds his teacher suffering from terrible nightmares. In the next day, the consults Yafha about the incident and they learn that Aty was cursed. When asked if he saw or felt something suspicious around his teacher, Nup remembers about hearing a bell on her room, what Yafha identifies as the curse trigger. This indeed was a bad sign as Marurur enters Yafha’s tent to warn them about three suspicious ships that reached the island. They get shocked to learn that the invaders were the Colorless Faction led by Celienne. She not only brought around 30 soldiers with her but also hired two mercenaries: Saratoga (サラトガ) - an elegant swordsman, and Abdowg (アブドゥーグ, abudougu) a man who looked like a corpse. The colorless were being easily defeated thanks to the outstanding powers of the summons living in the island, until Saratoga revealed his hidden weapon: The sword Barbarya – a replica of Shartos. Using the blade’s ability, he transforms into a humanoid snake and starts to drain Mana from the party. Aty tries to fight him, but her curse suddenly gets stronger and she starts to daydream about all the people she killed, even if it was indirectly: People she sent to jail when she was in the army who died by sickness: Those that were blow away from the wind effect from her summoning ritual and feel from a cliff during the rescue of Nup’s father; Those that drowned in the sea because of the tempest she caused when she activated Shartos for the first time; People from the island and the army that she couldn’t protect. All those people appeared in her nightmares as walking corpses trying to kill her. She tried to apply Scarrel’s logic as a killer, trying to accept all their deaths as her responsibility and to live on for their sake as well, however, the curse was stronger and this only made her fall even deeper into despair. Fearing for Aty’s life, the party retreated and started to create a strategy against the magical sword and the curse. Sometime later, Yafha is finally able to detect the source of the curse and asks Falier to enter inside the Mana trail he created using a torch as catalyzer. He feels bad for asking her such dangerous job but she was the only one who would able to follow the trail since she is a spirit. She accepts the mission without a second thought as she also wanted to save Aty as fast as possible. During their meeting, Nup feels the time stopping around him and starts to hear a call from a room where Crissles was sealed. The voice identifies itself was a fragment of Ishlar’s soul. The voice explains that when Ishlar started to feel the weight of his sins, his soul shattered leaving the fragment with his memories stuck inside Crissles’ blade. The fragment asks to be erased by Nup so the sword could recognize Nup as its new wielder. By doing so, Nup gains the ability to transform in a similar form to his teacher. He reaches the battlefield just in time to help Aty on her revenge battle against Saratoga. The curse was about to attack Aty again when Falier reaches the end of the curse’s trail, getting near enough to behead Abdowg. Her next target was Celienne, but she gets defeated by a surprise attack made by Ordreik Servolt. He reprehends his wife for doing this operation on her own and she tries to justify by saying it was to get revenge against those who wounded him. Ordreik convinces her to return with him by saying his injury was already healed and that preparations for the next plan was already taking place. After this, they disappear into thin air by using the power of an unknown summon. Meanwhile, using the opening given by Falier’s surprise attack, the combined force of Aty and Nup is able to defeat Saratoga. The mercenary tries a desperate move using a poisoned knife but, reading ahead, Aty repeals the attack and Nup give the final blow. When seeing Saratoga’s lifeless body on the ground, Aty can't help but feeling depressed. Trying to comfort her, Nup decides to assume all responsibility for the killing, however, she does not let him to bear all this burden alone and the two make a pact to always protect each other from any harm and share each other burden. Trivia *For good measure, all other 3 student choices (Belfraw, Alize and Will) are also present in this light novel in the form of a cameo during the opening scene in Nup military school, serving as his classmates, however, they are not related to the Martini family, being alternative versions of those characters. Their personalities are much like the ones at the end of each of their routes, except that the one responsible for their growth and maturity was Nup, with them never meeting the game's protagonist. *This light novel could be used as a manual for the game's universe because, during the story, there will be occasionally pauses to explain events from the game. About half of the book is filled with those pages that are completely dedicated to cover many elements existing in all other games of the franchise. Gallery LN-34.jpg|Kuroboshi Kouhaku's design for Saratoga LN-32.jpg|Kuroboshi Kouhaku's design for Abdowg LN-33.jpg|Abdowg's capeless face design LN-35.jpg|reunion with Aty and Ishlar LN-36.jpg|Yafha and Nup being warned by marurur LN-37.jpg|The Colorless preparing for the attack LN-38.jpg|Misumi and Ardylia taking down faction soldiers LN-39.jpg|Aty being attacked by the curse LN-40.jpg|Aty VS Saratoga Round 1 LN-41.jpg|Nup receiving Crissles from Ishlar's soul's fragment LN-42.jpg|Falier preparing to kill Abdowg LN-43.jpg|Aty and Nup preparing from Round 2 against Saratoga LN-44.jpg|A new promise Category:Tie-Ins Category:Main Series Tie-Ins Category:Light Novel